


Cross-Faction Crack

by ultharkitty



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 11:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty/pseuds/ultharkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fireflight catches one of his teammates at it.</p><p>Contains non-explicit sticky smut.</p><p>Complete and utter crack written for zomgitsalaura during a commentfic challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cross-Faction Crack

Fireflight peered around yet another ruined building, enticed by the unmistakable sounds of Air Raid approaching overload. He’d been getting some highly entertaining sensations through the gestalt bond for the duration of the battle, and now that it was over he was eager to have his suspicions confirmed.

He leaned further around the corner, and froze. Those weren’t pale hands on those glossy dark wings. And that wasn’t a fellow Autobot who had Air Raid pinned against the stub of skyscraper, whose fingers tweaked his team mate’s ailerons while dark grey hips moved between Air Raid’s thighs. Matt rotors jounced, and crimson light reflected from red and white plating.

“Harder! Frag yes, HARDER!” Air Raid howled, and Fireflight could do nothing but watch in horrified fascination as his team mate clung to the Decepticon’s helm and overloaded as loud and hard as Fireflight had ever known him to.

“Mmmm,” Vortex growled, thrusting once more as he held Air Raid against the wall, the both of them heaving for air. “Frag, you’re tasty.”

Fireflight whimpered, trying in vain to resist the little tingles of charge worming their way through his interface circuits. He really didn’t need this right now. And he _really_ didn’t need Air Raid to bring his optics online and catch sight of him over Vortex’s shoulder.

“Oh frag,” Air Raid said. “Uh… Flighty! Fancy seeing you here…”

“Yeah,” Fireflight responded. “About that…”

Vortex glanced back and snickered; Air Raid slapped him on the helm.

“Flight _yyyyyy_ ,” Air Raid began, his optics wide and lips quivering. Fireflight didn’t know how he managed it, for scrap’s sake the Decepticon’s hardware was probably still in his… was probably… Fireflight forced his train of thought onto another track.

“Yes?” he snapped, folding his arms.

“You’re not gonna tell Silverbolt, are you?” And there it was, that full-on puppy-dog stare as Sparkplug called it. Fireflight sighed; it wasn’t like he could resist. Well, maybe he could _now_ with that Combaticon glaring at him and licking his lips like that, but if Air Raid tried it later Fireflight wouldn’t have a chance.

“We’ll see,” he said, but it was obvious from Air Raid’s smirk that he knew he’d won.

Vortex let Air Raid down. “Flighty can keep a secret?” he said, his battle mask snapping closed over his incredibly smug grin.

“Sure,” Air Raid replied. He leaned against the wall, looking far too insouciant for someone who’d just been caught fraternising.

Fireflight glared at him. He darned well could not keep a secret. _Would_ not, he thought. Not for Vortex.

The Combaticon’s optics gleamed. “Don’t tell First Aid,” he said, and took to the air.


End file.
